A Girl With A Secret Even She Doesn't KnowYet
by Riolu380
Summary: (A/N:Okay first of all, I'm a huge Naruto fan and watching Naruto ispired me with this story)Max is a girl that lives with her 'dad' and has always been hated by everyone in the village deeply,with a reason that is unknown to her. She soon finds out why as well as many other secrets that have been kept from her. Join her as she deals with the hardships of being hated and trying to


My Computer

The Girl With A Secret Even She Doesn't Know...yet

Hopefully It's Good :P

**Merih Atagun**

**9/11/2011**

This is just a story that I made up and it's a new one. No plans on making it relate to my personal life though. That's all that's needed to know. Bye.

**Lucas at ten 1010101**

**Tailed-Beast**

**Max at 10**

**This is the 9 tailed badger 4 lucas**

This is a real badger .

**The seal**

{Images found on Google but go with the story}

**~The Beginning~**

My name is Max Yukki, and I have medium black hair with deep dark purple eyes. I am at the age of ten I now, and am 5'5 at this point. I live with my dad and my black lab, Aragon. We live in a small, one story cottage-type home in the town of, Belemon. I go to Death Valley Academy. In this town, there are different sections. Those sections are, section twelve, twenty, eighteen, five, fourteen, eight, nine, and section four. I live in section nine, which is the owner of the nickname, Death Valley. There isn't a very high population in our section, and those that do live here aren't always pleasant. That's why people have nicknamed our section Death Valley because, of the low population, we rarely have visitors, not many pleasant people, and people say it's too dirty and well, dead. People outside of here decided that but, people here disagree and get angered when we have to hear about it. Most people usually look at me with disgust and treat me worse than others. To this day I don't know why but, that doesn't mean it doesn't bug me. In fact, it bugs me even more than it should, because I don't know. I have a feeling it's not a good reason they treat me like that though. Should I be worrying about something like that? Why yes, I should. In fact, I'm heading home to ask Dad right now.

Well, I'm home now and sitting across from my Dad just staring at him. I already asked him why they treat me like that. Right now, he's hesitating to tell me. It makes me even more frustrated about it. Minutes pass, and he still hasn't told me. I snap. My heart gets cold and I say, ''Just tell me already. I'm the one it's about, not you!'' My words came out colder than expected; this caused him to look at me, shocked. He gets back to being calm and says, ''It's all because of the thing inside you.'' I'm the shocked one now but, I don't show it because I'm too frustrated. ''What do you mean?'' ''You know that incident fifteen years ago, when this creature called the Ten-Tailed Wolf? It got sealed inside you when you were just born.'' Now, I had shock written all over my face. ''Why did you let them do that to me!?'' My heart became, full of anger and hate. ''Why!?'' He got a sad look in his eye and said, ''I didn't, your father did.'' I became confused. ''What do you mean? You are my father.'' ''No I'm not. I took you in because, he had told me if he dies to take care of you.'' ''Then who's my real father?'' I know most people would've shouted that he's lying but, that's not what I thought about right now. ''Your father was, the Fifth Hakichu. You can't tell anyone that or it'll cause problems.'' The Hakichu is the ruler or leader of our section. The Fourth one is leading right now, the First, Second, Third, and, apparently my real father, the Fifth Hakichu are all dead. Each section has a different name for their leader. ''What kind of problems would it cause? '' That's not important, just don't tell anyone.'' ''Heh, just tell me.'' ''Let's just say, it'll make your life even worse.'' I decided not to dwell on the subject. ''Tell me the full story.'' "I don't need to explain it since, before your mother died, she wrote it all in a journal for you.'' ''Then, give me the journal.'' ''Tomorrow, it's time for you to sleep.'' If you were wondering about what happened to dinner, I ate at this café near our house. ''Fine, tomorrow.'' I stood up and went to bed. No school anymore, I finished at the academy today but, my ''goodbye'' ceremony is sometime tomorrow.

~Next Day~

I wake up to the fresh smell of bacon, my second favorite. I get up and throw a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers on. Then, head to the kitchen. ''If you're not my dad then, what do I call you?'' ''Just call me by my first name.'' ''And that is?'' ''It's Jack.'' I nod my head okay in response, and grab a plate topped with fifteen pieces of bacon and sit down. ''Where's that journal Jack?'' He looked surprised that I said that so easily and suddenly. ''I have it.'' ''Okay then give it to me.'' ''No.'' I was taken aback. I didn't know how to respond. He looked away from his morning paper and at me before saying, ''because we have to attend your ceremony soon first.'' I sighed loudly. {10 minutes later} We're now driving to the academy for the ceremony, not mine. Eventually, we got to the academy for the ceremony. We drove up and got out of Jack's 2009 black mustang convertible. {Inside of the academy and going to the gym for ceremony} As we were walking, people kept saying things like, 'Hey there's that monster' or 'Honey don't go near that girl, she's terrible' and even, 'Why is she here, I mean does she just enjoy causing us pain and polluting our town with disgustingness?' Then, this fourteen year old brother of another kid who happens to be 5'5 as well said, ''Ha! There's that disgusting germy beast! She doesn't deserve to be here. Somebody needs to take her out of here.'' I lost it then, I went up to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar. ''Keep your thoughts about me to yourself! You don't know anything about me!'' Then, we walked away. He looked at me scared when I said it to him, and now everyone has either a scared, angry, or disgusted look on their face because of me. Except, the kids they don't understand. This day outta be fun.

~Later, into the ceremony~

We were just standing there and then, one of the teachers looked at me and said, ''you shouldn't be here you filthy germ. Just get out, nobody cares about you. Plus, you'll never succeed at anything but bringing pain and fear.'' Jack stepped back a bit when, he noticed how red my fists were getting from clenching them so tight. I listened to the teachers words and said, ''Stop it! All of you! I'm not a germ! Or disgusting! Or some monster! I'm Max Yukki! And I will become the Sixth Hakichu! No matter what any of you say! I will never give up! That's my way of ninja!'' With that said, I ran out the exit angry. Did I forget to mention that we are all ninjas? Well, we are. I started heading towards the forest next to the parking lot of the school. Not even, five minutes later I heard Jack running after me yelling, ''max! Wait Max!'' I ignored him and kept going until; I had reached the old swing I always sit on at recess. Before, I sat on the swing, I took some of my boiled over anger and punched a tree and this poll with a sign on it that says, 'Beware, the disgusting creature sits on this swing. Get away while you can.' My punch left a huge hole-like dent in the tree and, an even bigger one that almost tore the pole in half. Then, I sat down on the swing. {Five Minutes Later} Now, Jack has finally gotten to where I am and says, ''don't let what those people say get to you.'' ''How can I not! You have no idea how bad it feels to have people saying those kinds of things about you every time they see you and probably even behind my back! They even say them to my face Jack! My face!'' He looked shocked at my words. Then, he noticed the hole I made in the tree and pole and said, ''you shouldn't be messing things up like that again.'' Okay, what he means by that is that, well, ever since I was younger I always messed things up in town with graffiti and stuff, just to get people to notice me and pay attention to me. I still do even now, and since only Jack even says nice things to me, and only him it will probably never change. He sat down on this one really green patch of grass. Then he said, ''As long as you know you're not any of those things then it doesn't matter.'' Boy was he wrong! It's not that I'm a diva and always want attention; it's the fact that I'm alone, all alone. Not even Jack or Aragon can help me. Jack takes care of me only because, my dad told him to. Aragon doesn't have a choice either since, he lives with Jack too. {That Night} ''Can I have the journal now Jack?" He sort of smiled and handed it to me. After, I ate my nightly bowl of ramen for dinner I headed towards my room to read. I opened it to the first page, and admired my mother's handwriting.

~Journal Entry Pages~

Today is Thursday, July Sixteenth.

Starting today, I will write this journal so, you can know why everything has happened to you Max. My name is Madeline Yukki and I am your real mother. If you are reading this then, you are probably living alone with Jack and his black lab Aragon. The tailed beast inside of you will probably bring you pain and suffering but, your father and I had to seal it inside you, I'm so sorry for all the pain and suffering its caused Max. The thing is I was the second bearer of the Ten-Tailed Wolf. Your father's mom was the first, and you are the third. In your life, you will probably eventually meet this evil man named, Toby Ukicha. He is the reason behind us having to seal the tailed beast inside you. He wanted the Ten-Tailed Wolf's power to create the ultimate weapon but, your father and I decided that in order to protect you and the village we had to seal it in you. The village was left in ruins, and your father risked his life sealing it in you, I'm no longer living if you're reading this, I was probably killed by Toby. Max, promise me that you won't let it overpower you with anger and hate. If you let that happen, we would have died for nothing, and you will be proving those that said mean things about you were right. Find someone to have a bond with, and always keep proving all of them were wrong about you. Train hard and don't give up my child. Your father and I both love you. Don't think that Jack was forced to take care of you, he chose that path himself. Your father and I had nothing to do with that decision, trust me. This is all for this entry, we love you, and we will always be there for you and with you,

Love,

Mom.

~Back to Normal Version and Next Morning~

I honestly don't want to wake up but, I smell fresh bacon. Yum! I got up, and practically ran for the bacon. Then, I noticed that Jack has someone over, four people actually. It's the Hakichu, a weird looking guy, some guy that looks bored, and a boy my height that looks about my age. Luckily, I fell asleep in a t-shirt and jeans last night, instead of something embarrassing. Oh, and I have my sleep cap thing on too. It was apparently a gift from my parents. So, it's very special to me. I just stood there eating bacon and said, '' Why are these people here Jack?'' The four of the visitors looked surprised that I know he isn't my real dad. Then, the Hakichu spoke up and said, ''how long has she known Jack?'' ''Since yesterday,'' I replied. The Hakichu looked at me and the weird looking guy smiled. I guess he likes my attitude? I shrugged and continued to eat my bacon. The weird looking one reminds me of Jiraiya from Naruto. Ha-ha funny! ''Who are you three? And what do you four want?'' The Hakichu spoke again, '' It's about training you… to kill someone even as powerful as Toby.'' I was so shocked to hear that name that I dropped my empty plate on the floor. Luckily, it didn't break. I picked it up and said, ''Why do you speak of him so easily?'' It got quiet. ''Answer. My. Question. Hakichu.'' He looked shocked but finally said, ''you hate him don't you?'' My anger rose and I accidentally broke the plate in half. The Jiraiya looking guy smiled at my strength. ''Of course I do.'' The Hakichu spoke up again, ''well if you do this training, you can fight him and leave him alive living in fear-'' I gave a slightly short laugh before saying, ''I'll train but, I won't let him live. I'll make sure to kill him. No matter the pain.'' Jack spoke then, ''max your mom and dad wouldn't want you to become an avenger-'' ''Avenger, I know. I'm not doing it for them. I already promised mom I wouldn't do something like that.'' They all looked surprised. ''When do we start?'' I smirked when I said that.

~Leaving for Training~

''Bye Jack! Bye Aragon!'' I shouted as I was getting in the horse buggy, heading for training. We rode in the buggy for at least, eight hours total. I eventually, fell asleep. {Max is Sleeping So We Will Go to the Boy that's Her Age POV} I was voted best to sit next to this girl named Max so, that's where I am now. She was quiet for the first four or five hours and then she fell asleep, and her head just fell on my shoulder. Ehhh!? What am I supposed to do!? I reached my hand up to move her head but, I realized how peaceful she looked sleeping so, I put my hand back down. She slept there on my shoulder the rest of the way. {Back to Your POV} I woke up and noticed that my head was lying on someone's shoulder. I looked up, and noticed that it's the boy that's my age. He looked down at me and said, ''my shoulder's asleep you know.'' I shot right up and accidentally hit my head then I said, ''I'm so sorry… um… what's your name?'' He started laughing. ''Ehhh? Why are you laughing?'' He slowly stopped and answered, ''I didn't mean for you to sit way up and hit your head. My name is Lucas by the way.'' He kept smiling and he rubbed my head a little to mess with me. ''Lucas, why haven't you been mean to me like practically everyone else is?'' He laughed a short laugh and said, ''because you and I both have a tailed-beast inside of us.'' ''Really!? What animal is yours?'' He smiled at my fascination and happiness with this. ''Why are you so happy and fascinated by it?'' ''Well! Because, now I know I'm not the only one like me out there!'' He rubbed my head again and said, ''Then I'm glad you're so happy.'' The buggy came to a stop, and we all got out. ''Tell me please.'' ''No.'' ''Please'' ''No'' ''Yes'' ''No'' That kept going on for about an hour and a half until he finally got so irritated with it, he told me, ''Ok! Ok! I have the nine tail badger in me. What do you have?'' ''Huh? Oh, I have the ten tail wolf.'' He looked at me in disbelief. ''What? Why are you looking at me like that?'' He didn't answer. I waved in front of his face and said, ''Hello? Earth to Lucas. Why aren't you answering?'' ''You're the strongest.'' ''What do you mean Lucas?'' ''Y-You have the strongest tailed-beast inside of you.'' I open my mouth to speak but, no words came out, I was totally speechless. ''Your tailed-beast has the most chakra and it has the most tails and best healing.'' Still, no words came out of my mouth. ''Max you okay? Your face is getting pale.'' I passed out. {Hour Later} I opened my heavy eyelids, only to have to focus my blurred vision to make it clear. After, I got clear vision back; I realized Lucas was looking down at me. I tried to speak and it worked. I asked him, ''what happened?'' ''You passed out for no reason.'' ''Ha-ha, sorry I don't know what happened.'' ''Oh, okay.'' ''I'm going to go to sleep now Lucas, okay.'' ''Okay, I'll stay here until you fall asleep.'' ''Okay.'' I fell asleep, and later that night Lucas fell down next to me and was asleep already when he fell.

~Next Day~

I woke up to Lucas waking me up, rather than the smell of fresh bacon. ''How are we going to train today, '' I said as I walked into the kitchen where the others are. ''Not easily,'' replied the Jiraiya looking guy. "Ok, what are your names? I mean, I know Lucas is Lucas but, who are you two?'' If you didn't realize this earlier, the Hakichu isn't coming with us; he's staying in the section. While, we are in a different town called, Hamakichu. Home of the Hamarikaru; the eight-tailed beast. Mine is called the Kubakichu. And Lucas's is called Marikuchira. '' I am Kachikana and he is Kamikaze,'' said the Jiraiya looking guy. ''Okay that's good, now I can call you by your names. Do we have any bacon?'' ''Uh, what bacon.'' They all said that in unison. ''My morning bacon, duh!'' ''Uh, we don't know how to fix it,'' they said in unison. I grouchily walked to the fridge and fixed myself some bacon, and ate it. {After Breakfast} ''Alright! It's time for training!'' We were out in this field area, near the hotel place. ''How can you be so hyper, when it's almost five o'clock in the morning,'' said Kamikaze. I stuck my tongue out at him. {Training is about to Start} We finished listening to Kachikana's speech about our training and it turns out, that Lucas gets to take a nap for a bit. I honestly don't mind as long as I get to train. {Hours Later} Well, Lucas still hasn't joined in and a lot of my chakra has been used. This training is awesome! I can feel myself getting stronger already! ''Max! Let's just take a quick break! We've been doing this for nine hours!'' shouted Kamikaze. I was breathing heavily from all the training but, I won't give up yet! ''No! I'm not quite done yet,'' I said with a smirk. Sensei (Kachikana) was still training me when, this group of gangster ninja boys walked up. ''Hey pretty lady, want to come to my place instead of doing this stupid training,'' said the main boy to me. ''This training isn't stupid!'' I shouted. His friend loudly whispered to him, ''Hey, dude, that's that freak with the ten-tails in her.'' After that, they kept on insulting me to my face and, my fists clenched tighter and tighter. Sensei stood back and let me fight my own fight because, it's a good lesson and he knows I would be mad otherwise. ''Shut it jerk!'' They froze, and Sensei smiled at me standing up for myself. ''You, you don't know anything about me! I'm not like you think I am! I'm not going to hurt everyone in my path! I'm not a disgusting germ! And I'm not a thing! I am Max Yuuki! And I will become the sixth Hakichu! No matter the pain! And no matter what jerks like you say to me!'' One of the guys came up and punched me then, pushed me to the ground. I took my hand, and wiped the blood away. Then, I stood up and punched him back. I wound up getting in a fight with them but, they lost and left us alone. ''Sensei?'' ''Yeah, What is it Max?'' ''I don't just want to kill Toby and become Hakichu, I also want to prove those people wrong and form more bonds with people, no matter what.'' He smiled and after a moment said, ''I think I can help with that.'' I looked up and smiled. {End of Day} We went back inside the hotel place and, went to sleep. After, we had dinner of course, mine was ramen.

~Weeks Later~

It's been about twelve weeks since I met Sensei, Lucas, and my book teacher and Tailed-Beast tamer Kamikaze, and started training. And, I'm going to stay here to train for almost five years.

~Almost Five Years Later~

''Max! Wake up!'' shouted Lucas from the kitchen. ''Coming!'' I shouted back. Today is the day that we're going back to section nine. I'm excited yet, nervous. We got in the buggy and started on our eight hour drive. So, I'm fifteen now, height is 6'5, I have been very successful with my training, I can control the ten-tails now, I got to meet the eight-tails and him and I are good friends, Sensei said he would like me to be his own student from now on and I said yes, Lucas is fifteen too, and he's 6'6, he seemed a little jealous whenever I was with or talked about the eight-tails named Samoa, and Lucas and I have learned quite a few new techniques. Which are a secret until later on. {Walking to Section Nine from Buggy Drop-off} So, we're really close to section nine but, we have to walk the rest of the way. Well, Sensei and Kamikaze are walking while; Lucas and I are racing each other to section nine. We decide to be nice and let Sensei and Kamikaze catch up but, we decide this when we're only a few feet from the entrance gate. They finally catch up, and we slowly walk in. {the guards at the entrance gate POV} ''Whoa is that…?'' ''I think it is…'' ''Wow she's really grown up.'' ''Lucas has grown up a lot too.'' ''I agree.'' {Normal POV} We start to head towards the main building where the Hakichu is located. ''Hey! Max is back!'' *Sneezes* Huh, I wonder who's talking about me. ''Max! Max! Max wait up!'' I turned my head and noticed that Kachimaru was running up to us. ''Eh..? Kachimaru..? Why are you running..?'' He caught up to us and said, ''Man, you sure can be a blonde sometimes Max-sama.'' I got angry and wrapped my arm around his neck to mess with him. ''Oy oy little boy why are you disrespecting someone who is older than you….?'' ''Eh….? So you're my grandma..?'' ''Eh..? Baka! I'm not your darn grandma!'' Lucas butted in and said, ''what kind of relationship do you guys have exactly…?'' I squinted my eyes at him and said, ''baka! He's just some kid I ran into.'' ''Eh…? No I'm not! I'm the Hakichu's grandson! Baka….!'' ''Oh…? Are you still going on about that….? And I thought you had grown up but, I guess I was wrong about you Kachimaru.'' He squinted his eyes at me and said, ''baka! Max is stuuupid! Of course I am going to keep saying that because, I will become the sixth Hakichu!'' ''Stuuupid! I'm the one that will become the sixth Hakichu, you will be the eighth.'' ''Eh…? Eighth…? What about the seventh Hakichu…?'' ''Baka! Lucas here is going to be seventh, I'll be sixth, and you'll be eighth.'' Lucas looked surprised that I said that so easily. ''Eh…? Him…? But Max-sama why him of all people..?'' ''Eh…? Baka! He is stronger than you! Although, he still is a bit weaker than me. So, he will be seventh! It's decided!'' ''Okay, I agree with the part about me being stronger than this little guy but, I'm not weaker than you Max.'' ''Of course you are baka!'' ''Am not.'' ''Are too.'' ''Am not.'' ''Are too.'' ''Am not.'' ''Are too.'' We kept going on about that until, Sensei finally broke it up. ''Sensei….? When did you catch up..?'' ''Yeah, when did you catch up…?'' ''I ran up here when, I saw you two bickering.'' We both said in unison, '' it's your fault!'' We stuck our tongues out at each other. And yes, two people our age can be verrry immature. Then I said, ''Sensei, when can I start to fight again? It's been a while.'' He laughed and said, ''Today actually, your punishment is over now.'' I smirked and said, ''Can we start now?'' ''No, we haven't even seen the Hakichu yet, and you need to drop your stuff off at home.''

~A Month Later~

''Heh, I don't care about that stuff, I just want to get started.'' Sensei smacked me on the back of my head and said, ''oy, you sure are making me forget why I chose you as my student.'' I stared at the ground frustrated and said, ''fine I'll be quiet. I apologize for being such a nuisance.'' They all looked surprised and I ran off to the Hakichu. But, before I got there I saw someone with a weird robe choking a kid. I hid and heard him say, ''where is the ten-tailed beast child?'' '' I-I don't know who you're talking a-'' ''what do you want with me?'' said my shadow clone. ''Ah, the ten tail, I need your power for our plan. So, just come with me nice and easy.'' ''I think not.'' He threw the man against the wall, and threw a knife at me. My clone died from the hit but, the information of what he said exactly and everything came into my mind at once. ''Huh? A shadow clone? Then where is the real girl?'' My other shadow clone went in his range and said, ''come and get me loser.'' Then, my clone ran and I went to go find sensei. I caught up to him and the others including the Hakichu, and told them everything. "Max, Lucas, go with Kamikaze and hide.'' ''No, he's that Toby guy isn't he!? I'm not going to sit here and cover in fear like he wants! I'm going after him!'' ''Max, wait don't!'' It was too late; I was already running to find that Toby dude. Lucas caught up to me and said, ''I'm going with you.'' ''No, if he wants my power he will want yours too, one of us needs to stay here and become the next Hakichu.'' ''Then you stay here and live to be the next Hakichu, I'll go to him and give him my life instead.'' He started running faster after he said that. ''No! No! We'll, we'll wait for Sensei then.'' He stopped and looked at me surprised then said, ''okay, let's go find Sensei.'' So, we wound up finding Sensei and he said that, ''the Hakichu was Toby's Sensei, so he will be the one to fight him.'' My mouth made the shape of a comical o. ''But Sensei-'' I stopped when I saw the Hakichu standing there; looking out at the sky as if he knew today was his last day to live. Which, I have a feeling he's right. ''Everyone will be sad and be in pain if he dies, if I die instead then those things won't be felt.'' They looked surprised and the Hakichu looked down sad after I said that. ''No, I will be the one to face my student Toby in battle. It is my fault that he became this way.'' I looked away frustrated and said, ''whatever.'' Then, I walked away. I found a bench not too far away and sat on it thinking about the big destruction that's going to happen.

Lucas now KachimaruMax now Lucas using new power

Toby Max w/new power

Part of Section Nine Sam using his new power

(On The Left) The other part of section nine. (On The Right) Sam.

Akemi Seven Tailed Hyena

~An Old Friend Comes~

I stand up but before I can go anywhere, there is this man that looks familiar standing in front of me now. I take a couple steps back and say, ''who are you?'' He smirked and said, ''Max, that's not the right way to greet your old friend Samren.'' Shock spread across my face. He laughed and said, ''I guess you remember me now.'' My fists and jaw clenched. ''Why are you here?'' He smirked and said, ''I was told to distract you in case Toby needs to fight against the Hakichu. Although, Toby is weak right now so, it's a fair match.'' ''Toby, is always weak.'' He looked surprised but then smiled and said, ''so you know of him now?'' I made a tsk sound with my mouth and said coldly, ''I hate him.'' It started pouring down rain. He smiled and said, ''you know Max, coming back here is sure nauseating, the only good thing about it, is seeing you again.'' ''Like, I would believe, something like that.'' He frowned and said, ''oh, but it's true.'' I looked at him with pain, anger, and sadness in my eyes. ''You never paid any attention to me so, why now?'' He did a short laugh and said, ''I did pay attention to you, no, rather I always admired you.'' I was surprised. ''Stop lying, I don't believe-'' ''So Max, who's that new guy you've been hanging out with all the time?'' ''Who are you talking about?'' ''Well, it doesn't matter, since my friend Akemi will kill him anyway.'' ''No! Don't hurt Lucas!'' ''So Lucas is his name? Well, hopefully you were nice to him the last time you saw him.'' Shut it! He's stronger than you think! So, stop underestimating him!'' ''Do you have special feelings for him Max?'' It got quiet. ''No, he's just my friend and, he understands how I've felt throughout my life.'' ''That's nonsense Max!'' I made a tsk sound with my mouth and said, ''Oh really, and why is it nonsense?'' ''I, I have a tailed beast in me too Max! I always admired you because; I thought you were truly amazing. And when I found out you have a tailed beast in you too and people treated you terribly, I admired you even more because, of the way you stood up to them and told them that they were wrong. I thought you were too great of a person to be around because, I thought you would be annoyed by me, Max.'' I had shock written all over my face by now. ''Then, when Toby told me about you not knowing about yours being inside you, I thought you would change your personality once you did know but, it seems that even though you do know, you still act the same.'' There was a long pause before I said, ''how many tails does yours have?'' ''I have the seven tailed hyena inside of me Max.'' Without me telling it to, my body ran up and hugged him on its own. It kept hugging him tighter and tighter, he hugged back too. ''I love you Max.'' He hugged me so tight, I thought I was gonna die. Then, he let me go and kissed me. Some unknown feeling washed over me, and I kissed him back. Plus, I didn't want it to stop. He pulled away and asked, ''do you love me back Max?'' ''I d-'' before I could finish, something came and pushed him away from me. ''No! Don't!'' I saw someone I recognized, it was, the Hakichu but, he was wearing that Toby guys clothes. So, you lied to all of us Hakichu. ''I told you to keep being mean to her, no matter how much it hurt, or else she would find out I killed her parents.'' ''I'm sorry, I just couldn't bare the pain of hurting her, emotionally or physically.'' The Hakichu kept yelling at him until I said, ''you killed my father to become our Hakichu didn't you and so you could have my mother's power without any interruptions. Didn't you!?'' ''Wow, it seems that this child is smarter than I thought.'' I smirked and said, ''Toby being you was obvious.'' He looked surprised but said, ''how was it obvious?'' ''Well, at first I didn't think it was you but, when you spoke of Toby easily even though it was supposed to be kept secret, when you didn't look surprised or the least bit concerned when I told you that I had seen ''Toby'' here, and when you said that he was your student when, there really was never a ''Toby'' heard of or seen, ever.'' ''Then, why did I let you go off and train?'' ''Heh, that's easy, you let me go off and train because Sensei asked you if he could and you wanted to say no but, you realized that it would be suspicious if you said no, and you underestimated me by thinking I wouldn't grow stronger.'' ''So, you are as smart as your parents thought you would be.'' I made a tsk sound. ''How dare you talk about my parents! You're the one that killed them!'' ''Yes, I did kill them but, before I got the chance to, they created a worthless child like you.'' ''Baka! I'm not the worthless one! You are! All because of your selfishness, I had to live with unbearable pain throughout my life, which still continues up to this day. You killed my parents, the Hakichu, and other strong Sayako, that fought for this village knowing, that they would soon die. You even killed innocent men, women, children, elders, mothers, fathers, and ones that were waiting in their mothers' stomach to be born.'' ''What do you care!? It's your fault they died! If you wouldn't have been created, all of those people including your parents wouldn't have had to die!'' I felt blood starting to drip down my hands, from my nails digging so deep into my skin, while I was clenching my fists. ''We could have all lived happily and not have had to go through that! But, because you wanted so much power, all of those people died and got hurt either physically or emotionally, you stupid Hakichu!'' I ran up and punched him in the face, so hard; I even heard a crack sound come from his jaw. I just stood there, with blood all over my hands, rain pouring down, looking down at the ground, with hatred boiling inside. "I promised my mom I wouldn't become an avenger, but you're making it really hard for me not to, right now.'' Samren spoke up and said, ''that doesn't mean I can't kill him.'' I looked up at him, and noticed the anger and pain showing in his eyes. ''You won't be able to Sam, after all, I am the one that took you in.'' ''Nobody would've had to take me in, if you wouldn't have killed my parents!'' ''Where are the others, Hakichu?'' He laughed and said, '' your Sensei and Kamikaze are searching for ''Toby'' and your little fighting partner is busy fighting Akemi.'' Oh no, Lucas could get hurt, wait, I shouldn't be worrying about it, he's stronger than people think. Samren came up to me, and kissed me lightly, then whispered, ''go and help Lucas, I'll deal with him.'' I looked at him surprised and whispered, ''it's okay, he'll be fine.'' He gave me a look as if saying 'go before I get too jealous and change my mind.' I nodded okay, and ran to go help Lucas. When I got there, I noticed he was just barely standing. ''Lucas!'' He looked up at me, but only pure anger was spread across his face, nothing more. I stood there wanting to punch him in the stomach for looking at me like that, and yell at him. But, I decided now wasn't the right time for that, and didn't go up to him and do that. Instead, I ran down there using extra chakra at my feet to go faster so I could help Lucas. When I got there, he looked surprised but soon got a calm look on his face. ''What are her main techniques Lucas?'' He thought for a moment but said, ''she likes to use her chakra to control some weather and things around her by just looking at it for a moment.'' Hm, doesn't she sound a bit familiar? No, maybe I don't know her after all. ''All right, I'll take her on for a bit. You can r-'' ''No, I'm staying and fighting whether you're with me or not.'' I smirked and said, ''all right, then can you make some shadow clones?'' He gave me look and I just sighed and said, ''just do it, I'll explain why later.'' He nodded, put his fingers together the same way they do in Naruto, and shouted, ''multi shadow clone no jutsu!'' Twelve clones appeared and I whispered to him what to do with them. He nodded and did as I said. We basically used his shadow clones to distract her and test out her skills. Then, I nodded towards Lucas telling him that when the last clone was gone, we would start to fight. Not too soon after, the clone poofed and disappeared. Now it's time to show off our skills. Lucas runs up with some more clones along with him, and starts to fight a close combat fight. Meanwhile, I make a clone so I can use the same technique as Naruto, the Rasengan. Then my clone disappears and I run at this Akemi chick with the intent to kill. Then while using the intent to kill, my adrenaline starts to really kick in. I feel a whole bunch of new energy and start to go faster. I use this technique that is apparently called speed light step, which makes me disappear in one place but then reappear in another that is closer to the enemy. I use that technique until I have hidden my presence enough that I'm right behind her with Rasengan in hand. It would have been harder if Lucas wasn't there to distract her. I took my Rasengan and hit her in the weak spot in her back. She felt it and wound up flying into tree but, just went through it up until she hit a big boulder and fell to the ground coughing up blood. I start breathing hard since it used a lot of chakra. She started trying to walk over to us but, then failed by falling and slowly her breaths started slowing. Lucas picked her up and he carried her as we ran back towards Sam. Jeez, I hope Sam is okay. When we get there, Lucas hides Akemi's body without it being noticeable and then I appear at Samren's side. He smiles but then his face quickly goes back to being serious. The Hakichu looks pretty beaten up if I do say so myself, heh, serves him right. Sensei and Kamikaze soon appear behind me, Lucas, and Samren. Then Sensei says, ''jeez,I should've listened to Max when she told me her suspicions about you Hakichu. Man, I really didn't want to have to fight you.'' ''Heh, fight me? You should know most of all Kachikana-san that I am stronger than all of you combined.'' Sensei didn't say anything but, that didn't mean that Chio wasn't aching to take control of me and kill him since he's tired of everyone insulting us. And I know what the ten tails name is since my mom's journal told me by the way.

'**No Chio, just calm down, I'll make sure he's dead by my own hands, so don't worry okay'**

'**Fine Max, jeez look at someone as powerful as me doing what someone as weak as you says'**

'**I'm not trying to offend you Chio; it's just that I know that if I let you kill him it'll be a quick death. I want him to die slowly and feel pain like he's caused you and me'**

'**Now that sounds more like you Max, where has your evil side been for so long? I missed your evilness and your craving for the spill of blood *laughs evilly*'**

'**Well the evil me is back Chio, and angrier than ever *smirks*'**

'**Very well then, I'll leave his death to you' **and with that he disappeared for now.

Turns out, while talking to Chio I had accidentally smirked on the outside and not just mentally so, they were all looking at me weird. I smiled sort of evilly and said, ''let's get his blood spilt already guys, me and my….'friend' are eager for it.''

'**So your evil side really is back Max, I like it. I want to taste the blood. Do you mind if I do?'**

'**Heh, of course not Chio. In fact, I think I might just use a little bit of your power. That okay with you Chio?'**

'**Of course Max, you are my favorite, violent, blood spilling host after all.'**

'**Oh really, and when did this happen?'**

**He growls and says, 'just hurry and use some of my power to kill this guy already.'**

'**Fine, fine,' **and with that said, I took some of his power but, his power was full of more hate than ever before for some reason. Though, I took it anyway. After I took the power, I could feel my teeth becoming razor like, my eyes start to change, my nails getting sharper, chakra spilling out and surrounding me like a cloak, and then the ears made of chakra began to form, and then the most important part. The tail began to form, it being made of chakra like the rest, and soon after another tail formed swishing back and forth back and forth. Kamikaze and Sensei looked at me shocked, and then Lucas and Samren started to back away so I wouldn't mistake them for an enemy, but the best part was, I could literally smell the fear coming in waves from the Hakichu. I laughed a maniacal laugh, my new sharp teeth adding to the scare affect, and the Hakichu's fear level began to increase. I could feel my eyes being different and more animal like. The thought of me being stronger than the Hakichu processed in my mind and I liked it, no I actually kind of loved it, my blood thirst level began to rise, slowly but it still rose. I licked my teeth and showed them off to the Hakichu, still evilly smiling. He tried to recover as best as he could and sent a giant ball of fire aimed towards me. Lucas started to come and help but Sam stopped him nodding his head disapprovingly. Lucas understood and stepped back. Anyway, back the giant ball of fire. I took some of Chio's power and burst the fireball in half causing it to disperse. Then, Chio said something I never thought I would hear.

'**Fifth Hakichu! What are you doing in here!? Get out of her mind before she notices you're here!'**

'**Father!? Father! Is that really you!?'**

Then my father spoke, '**It is me Max, just ignore this thing, he doesn't know what he's saying.' **

'**I'm shutting you out from this Max, I'm sorry; I just don't want you, my loved host, to be emotionally unstable. Talk to you later.'' **After Chio said that, he cut me off from our mind link until the conversation was done.

I focused back on the Hakichu even angrier before. Little did I know, I had grown up to my fifth tail already, and the Hakichu was near death. Heck, with one more swing he would be dead. I copied his fireball and threw it back at him leaving him breathing his last breaths. With my enhanced speed I went up to him and kept punching him in the face until I had calmed down. And it took a whole lot of my enhanced punches just to calm down. He died by my third punch, leaving my knuckles bloody and my energy lessened. Chio's chakra started to seal back up. I smiled a fake small smile and was then hugged by Lucas and kissed on the cheek by Samren. They sat next to me looking at the man that has ruined everyone's lives. With the rain starting to pour down even heavier covering up the tear streaming down anyone's face.

~A Funeral on a Rainy Day~

Several people I've known since birth died that day thanks to the Hakichu but, none, luckily, were students that I went to the Academy with. Although, the old lady from the sweets shop was one of my friends and she and her son were some of the ones that got killed trying to keep me safe. I hate it, I absolutely hate it! I felt my eyes change and teeth get sharper. Lucas noticed but, wasn't sure how to help me so he looked down ashamed. Samren noticed both and he came up and intertwined his fingers with mine. He started rubbing his thumb around in circles on the back of my hand trying to get me to calm down. It slowly started to work but, then I thought about how weak and useless I am again and they changed again. My heart was burning with anger so I turned and ran away from the depressing sight in front of me and tried to think of a way for me to become as dependable as Naruto is in the Shippuden series. I'm weak, I'm still weak, I'm still too weak! I'm a disappointment! I don't deserve to be the Fifth Hakichu's daughter! I don't deserve anyone's love or kindness! I don't deserve any of it! How can I when I can't even protect one friend!? I've let my parents down and they know it. I deserve the laughter because of my weakness; I deserve their laughter because I'm a failure! I hate all of this! I should've let them kill me! I should've!

'**Be quiet Max, I'm here with you and deep down you know none of that is true. I don't laugh at you do I? And I'm supposed to be the most terrible thing out there, yet I don't laugh at you like they do. I could hate you, and despise you, and try to get you killed so I can have a new host but, I don't want that. You're the only host or actually human in general that I've ever loved let alone liked! You're letting yourself down and everyone else down by thinking these things. Not by how much strength you have right now. I understand giving yourself a prep talk but, you have gone too far in thinking these kinds of things. You know that Naruto kid in that show you're always thinking about? Did he ever give up even when he was at his weakest moment? Did he let power control him? Did he hate himself because of how weak he was at times?'**

'**No, he never gave up and he never took back his word, that's his ninja way. And he did get mad at himself at times but he still fought to get stronger and did everything he could possibly do to get stronger. But so what? How does that help me?'**

'***sighs* be like Naruto and do what he does. And don't even ask what I mean because you and I both know that you know exactly what I'm talking about here, Max. Just don't give up and I'll help you through it. So will that Lucas kid, that Samren kid, your Sensei, and that weird quiet guy that only reads history books. Heck! Live by Naruto's ninja way for crying out loud!'**

'**I think I understand now, no, I know I understand now. And I will live by his ninja way! Believe it! Thanks Chio, you're still awesome in my book. *smiles*'**

'***laughs* anytime kid anytime, anyways I've got to let you make things right and not distract you. So, talk to you later kid. And remember what I said.'** he left after he said those last few sentences.

I sigh and jump up into a tree ready to fall asleep. It worked out quite well actually, that is, until, Sensei, Kamikaze, Lucas, and Samren came running and yelling my name. You've gotta love those guys. ''What is it!? I'm trying to sleep if you haven't noticed!'' I shouted frustrated. Samren spoke up and said, ''we came to see if you're okay. We know you were sad back…there and we wanted to check up on you.'' I sighed and said, ''I'm fine, Chio and I had a talk and it helped.'' Kamikaze gasped and so did Sensei. ''What? Is there a bomb on my head or something?'' ''No, it's just that we're surprised that your tailed beast is nice to you, after all they are the most powerful and usually aren't that nice.'' I take out my kunai and throw it at Kamikaze's feet with perfect aim without looking. He looks at me shocked and I say, ''that just teaches you to not jump to conclusions. Oh, and by the way, he likes me because he's seen me at my most bloodthirsty time and liked it. Although, he does also like that I can be evil yet not always evil.'' Sensei spoke up and said, ''what did you do at your most bloodthirsty time?'' I hesitated but answered simply, ''oh you know, shed some blood, laughed like a crazy person, killed some people, showed no mercy, the usual.'' They all looked surprised and then I said, ''just because I haven't shown you guys my evil side doesn't mean I don't have one.'' With that, I jumped down from the tree and walked away thinking about when I killed those people. Jeez, that is one memory I would gladly have erased if I could.

~Put on Teams and Starting Missions Again~

{Few weeks later}

Okay, so it's been a few weeks since the death of the Hakichu, by my hand, and the funeral of several of the villagers. They have selected a new Hakichu just recently and they are, Benya Mimoichi. Yes, they are a male as well. So anyway, speaking of the Hakichu, Benya has asked for me to come to his office. Jack would've killed me if he knew that I was being called there, because I probably did something to get in trouble again. Oh yeah! Did I forget to mention that Jack passed away recently!? Well, yeah he died on his recent mission to fight off some suspicious looking people that seem to have been 'invading' a small village nearby. Just because some old dude wouldn't listen when they told him to go indoors! So anyway, there are only a few more steps until I'm at the Hakichu's office. When I get there I kick down the door shouting, ''what did I do now new old man!?'' He looked at me weird and then I noticed that there were some other people there too, and some of them I know. -_- Benya speaks up and says, ''Max, meet your new team.'' ''Ehhh!? I don't want another team! The last one hated me!'' Samren looks away from me guiltily because he was on my old team and treated me like dirt along with the other two, name Sanuna(the girl) and Raichon(the boy).''Was that because you have the ten ta-'' ''Shut your trap baka! I don't want to hear that coming from you!'' ''Or anyone else for that matter,'' I mumble. They all looked surprised at my outburst. A few minutes pass until I say, ''Oi, I'll only agree to be on a team if you give me a year supply of ramen, don't mention anything else about what's inside of me, and if you all stop looking at me like that.'' Benya sighed but agreed. ''Alright Max, you have a sort of big team this time since we ran out of sensei's. They are, Lucas, Samren, Shina, and Sasuki. Your sensei is Matarashi Soonya.'' ''Okay, so what's our mission?'' ''You'll be guarding someone.'' ''Tsk, that kind of mission again? Is it another drunken bridge builder?'' Benya sighs and then responds boredly, ''no Max, this person is not a drunken bridge builder. I'll bring them in.'' ''that's what the last Hakichu said,'' I mumbled. He ignored me and shouted to the door, ''come on in!'' The door opens and in comes a man that's drunk, old, smelly, and apparently not a bridge builder. At least I hope he's not anyway. ''Are these idiots supposed to protect me?'' I roll my eyes and say, ''no, we're supposed to kill you.'' A kunai gets thrown at me but I easily catch it between the tips of two of my fingers. ''Now what are you doing Shina? Do you hate me too?'' I look at her out of the corner of my eye and see her flinch, stupid girl. Then Benya speaks up, ''she was doing what's right Max. After all, you did say you were going to kill the man.'' I stop twirling the kunai in my hand and freeze once I process his words, so he hates me too huh? Figures, only four people don't hate me but that's because three of them also have tailed beasts in them and the other strongly believes in peace. Suddenly, I sigh and throw the kunai through the Hakichu's hat and it gets stuck in the wall behind him. I look at him, while glaring, and say, ''don't waste my time for missions if you're just going to kill me instead. You don't want any witnesses do you? Although, you can probably threaten them so they won't tell. Humph, I guess you can kill me then.'' ''T-that's not needed.'' ''Oh, but I insist. It would end my pain and give you one less thing to worry about right? So, go right ahead.'' He keeps a straight face but I can see the happiness in his eyes and the longing for it to happen. He snaps his fingers signaling for some of his Benyin (Like ANBU but only work for the Hakichu) to come in. Two of them do and they each try to kill me, they both fail and I snap their necks. I look at the Hakichu and see him shaking he says, ''y-your eyes!'' My head turns to look at my reflection in the window and I notice my eyes have changed to those of the ten tails. ''Whatever, let's just go.''


End file.
